Trick or Treat
by AyaEisen
Summary: Gajeel and Levy celebrate Halloween! Rated M for fruity delight


**Happy Halloween! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Gajeel still wasn't convinced this whole Halloween costume thing hadn't been rigged. It was Erza's great idea to do a themed costume party and somehow Alice in Wonderland had won the vote. They had all drew characters and, yeah it had to have been rigged.

Erza was the queen of hearts, Mira was the white queen, Natsu and Gray were Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Lucy had drew the white rabbit, Laxus was the march hare, Levy had ended up with the Cheshire cat, Jellal was the caterpillar, Makarov was the dormouse-that was actually pretty funny- and Wendy was Alice; that left Gajeel as the Mad Hatter and everyone else as either a card suit or another minor character from the book.

Gajeel was sitting in his usual corner silently stalking his bookworm. Her and Lucy had went shopping for their costumes and it was taking all the effort he had to keep from throwing her over his shoulder and immediately taking her back home and having his way with her. She was donning a purple and white striped strapless leotard that hugged her backside in a "Mavis bless that woman" fashion, black fishnet stockings with purple heels and an attached purple and white fluffy cat tail. Her hair was down and loose and sitting atop her pretty little head was a set of purple and white cat ears. Lucy had obviously made her up with dark, sultry eye makeup and bright red lips accented with big false eye lashes.

His eyes were watching her hips as they moved to the beat of a remixed version of the Monster Mash and the way that damned leotard showed off her perfect asset, he was mesmerized. She was by no means the least dressed woman in the guild but she was by far the most beautiful in his eyes.

He licked his lips as he watched her sashay around the room, when Lucy handed her a drink she plucked the cherry from the cold beverage and plopped it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the red fruit and using the stem to bob it in and out of her perfect pout. Gajeel shifted his legs and adjusted himself under the table. ' _She's doing that on purpose'_ , he thought to himself. When he finally caught her eyes locked onto his he saw the corner of her mouth turn up in a smirk as her tongue did one last circle around the cherry and broke it from the stem.

Adjusting himself one more time, he picked himself up and strode over to where she was standing, "Well hello there kitty cat."

Levy gave him a seductive smile as she set her glass down and ran a finger down his chest, "Hello there yourself, Hatter."

"Why don't you let me take you Wonderland?" Running his hand down her back and cupping her butt he hooked her leg around his waist and pulled her against his body.

"Gajeel! Are you mad? Everyone can see us!"

Leaning down and placing his lips against her ear he whispered, "We're all mad here." With a grin sneaking across his face he clutched her hand in his and drug her out of the guild.

Once outside he scooped her up into his arms and with all the dragon like speed he could muster made it back to his home on the outskirts of town in record time. Throwing open the door to his house and kicking it closed he made short work of moving to the bedroom and gently tossing her onto the massive sized bed.

Levy crawled up onto her knees and pulled at Gajeel's shirt to bring him down to meet with her lips. As their lips moved against each other with fervor and need Levy raked her hands across his shoulders effectively removing his blazer while Gajeel found the zipper at the back of Levy's costume and pulled it down and off. Her breasts bounced as they were released from the confines of the costume and Gajeel moved to devour them.

"You're not allowed to wear anything like this ever again. Unless you're behind this door and within this room, but then, I'd rather you just not be wearing anything at all," his breath was hot against her skin as he licked and sucked her pert nipples.

"Mhmm," Levy was barely able to make words as his lips worked magic on her sensitive tips, "this has got to go." She pulled the hem of his shirt up and off his body exposing his chiseled chest and licked her lips in anticipation.

"Like what ya see?" He smirked down at her.

"Get back over here," she pulled him closer and instantly went to work at kissing across his broad chest, "you're better than any Halloween candy."

Pushing her down onto the bed and gripping her legs Gajeel pulled her to the edge and ripped off her stockings, "trick or treat," running his thumbs under the band of her black lacy thong he pulled it off her slender legs and welcomed the arousing scent coming from her womanhood, "give me something good to eat."

He darted his tongue out and tasted between her folds as Levy arched her back and gripped the sheets behind her head, "Gajeel!"

Smirking at the sound of his name he decided to pick up the pace and slowly inserted a finger into her cavern, pumping it in and out as he sucked at her pearl, "You are the one that's better than Halloween candy, you taste so fuckin' good."

Levy was seeing stars, he now had three of his glorious digits moving in fantastic ways inside of her sex and his tongue, dear Mavis how he worked his tongue. She was nearing her peak and would no doubt be falling from that high any moment now, "Ah, ah, mhhm!" One hand was white knuckled as it gripped the sheets, the other was buried in her boyfriend's obsidian locks drawing his tongue further into her core.

Her release came shortly thereafter and Gajeel didn't miss a drop of her sweet nectar as it poured out; before she was able to finish recovering he flipped her over, pulled his pants down and slammed his hardened member inside of her.

Levy rocked herself back against him as he fell back on his knees, pushing himself even deeper inside her. "Lev, you're fuckin' amazing." He wrapped an arm around her waist pushing and pulling on her hip with each thrust and the other teased and tweaked her nipples.

"Ah. Ah! Mhm! Gajeel, harder!" Levy's arm wound around the back of his neck as the other gripped his thigh using it as leverage to rock herself faster.

"As you wish," placing a hand to her back he pushed her forward into the sheets and propelled himself deeper into her tightness, thrusting faster and more ruthlessly than he had been. He could feel her reaching her end as her walls squeezed at his cock. Reaching between the two of them he worked at her clit in a less than gentle manner, if she wanted rough, he'd give her rough.

With one last thrust they both reached their highs, echoing each other's names off the walls of the large room. As their panting slowed he pulled her flesh to his chest and removed himself from her.

"The things you do to me woman," he kissed her neck and ran his tongue up to her ear.

"I could say the same for you, Happy Halloween by the way," she rolled herself over to face him and tasted his lips.

"You were definitely my treat."

With all her strength she rolled up onto the large man and straddled him, "Well then how about some trick?" She smirked at him as she leaned up to tangle his hands in the bed sheets and secured them to the headboard, "I'll show ya what this little kitty can do."


End file.
